1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-unit lancet in which a plurality of lancets are arranged in series and/or one in front of the other. The lancets are removably connected to each other and can be disconnected from each other by twisting, pulling, bending, and/or any combination of these movements. The invention also relates to a method of assembling and/or forming the multi-unit lancet assembly by individually forming each lancet, arranging them in a row and connecting the lancets together in order to form a multi-lancet unit. The invention further relates to a lancet device which uses the multi-lancet unit and to a method of using the lancet device to puncture a user's skin.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure.